playing Skyward sword
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: What if Link from twigllight princess and Samus and a few Smasher were to play a game which hold the future of Link and Samus son. Well read and find out. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I think I'm the first to do this. So yeah, you see Link from Skyward sword is the son of both of twillght Link and Samus. To avoid confusion Link from skyward sword will be (Sky)Link and Link from Taillight princess will just go As Link. So tell me how it went. It start now.

A flash happen in a random room and appear Link,Mario,Sonic,Samus,Pikachu, Mewtwo,Lucario,Fox, Marth, Ike, Pit, Roy, and Bowser.

Link, first to recover, said. ''Where are we?"

"I have-a-no idea." Mario said.

"Better question is why we are here?" Fox said.

"Your here because I brought you here." A voice said.

Link pull his sword and sheaild ready to battle as well as everyone else. Link saw an man with whit hair, red eyes, black clothing and whit shirt. Link notice the power going around him and bow to one knee, as well Lucario and Mewtwo, much to everyone surprise.

" Sorry to pull my weopen to you melord. I didn't know a god was here." Link said. Which cause everyoneelse to gets on one knee as well.

"As peace warriors. I brought you here to see the future." The man said.

"Why do you want us to see the future. Is something coming?" Fox ask.

"Yes. But I brought you guys here to see Link and Samus son fight off the evil. My name is Leo for you who don't know me." The man, now know as Leo, said.

Everyone eyes widen insurprise, but Link got up and said. "What do you mean my son will face the threat. Where am I'm in all this."

Samus fainted and Sonic drag her to an coach that was the closed. Before Leo could reply.

"You die and Samus was forbidden to see her son by the sages. Fucking idiot for listing to Zelda if you ask me. Anyway, here the game you be playing to see the future. Also Link you will feel all the pain your son will feel in the game, so have the best player play the game. And later, I may bring him in. So have fun!" Leo said, before he disappear in the darkness.

"That just mean, anyway what the name of the game?" Mewtwo said/ask.

"It said 'Legend of Zelda, Skywardsword'. Sound catchy. Anyway I set the game up. You guys check the place in the mean time." Link said. Everyone nodded their head and went to do that.

A few minutes later

Everyone sat down as the game started. Samus has woken up to watch and play later. Everyone waited for the game to load, wondering what going to happen.

I know it was short, but come on you got to amite this going to be good. Anyway, if you want you favorite Smasher to join put in the review. See ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here chapter two of this story. And to let you know Marth and Pikachu is in it already. Now to the story.

"So who going to play first?" Link ask.

"I do it." Sonic said.

"Okay here the controls. Oh look is starting." Fox said.

The title of the game show up on the screen.

"It seem base on the picture in the background it more like an sky base game. Sweet." Sonic said.

"Okay, let start already!" Samus scream. She wanted to know what goinig to happen to her son.

"Of course." Marth said.

Sonic press A and it show three save markers. Sonic select the top one and show you with the name Link on it.

"How come Link family always have the same name. It kind of creeped if you ask me." Pikachu said.

"It an hero thing?" Link said.

Sonic didn't want to change the name just press okay and started the game. It show forest and an big craters.

"Now that an scary looking creature." Mewtwo said. Link didn't reply as he was ready to hunt the monster if he hurt his son.

**It then show twostrong birds flying around and showing an beatful land and sky. It show one of the birds landing in front of an blond hair girl as she was giving the giant purple looking bird an letter.**

"She look familer in away. Strands." Lucario said.

**Then show the bird fly away and abit later it show (sky)Link standing alone. Then the monster from earlier roar as it show up all the sudden.**

Samus mother inscitin kick in as she scream "Run!"

No one comment on her about it as they were worry too.

**But suddling an lighrapper in the sky above the strong creature. It was glowing blue and an voice came through. ( Rise, Link... The time has come for you to awakeen... You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you... The time has come for you to awaken.. Link..)**

"Now isn't that nice." Mario said with sarcasm in his voice.

**The creature roar once more as the boy on the screen try to block it with his arms to face. But the creature disseaper and look around confuse til he suddenly found the purple bird in his face. It zoom out of an building and you can heard an screech and scream. It show (Sky)Link on the floor as the bird look at him and just drop the letter on his face and left.**

"Now that something you don't see every morning." Sonic said while laughting at what happen. As was everyone else.

**(Sky)Link got up and rub his head as he open the letter. It read.**

**"Hey, Sleepyhead. I know how much you like to sllep in, so I'm guessing this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right?"**

Sonic started laughting at that as he reamber their Link is the same way.

**"Rise and shine, Link! Today's the wing ceremony! You promised to meet me before it starts,remember? You better not keep me waiting. -Zelda." The letter finish.**

Everyone sight that even her children was still on him. But did found it amusing he whip.

It show like smile before going black and started the play mode. Sonic move around to get used to it and open an cabin that gave him an blue rupee. Sonic left the room and talk to every on he could see.(Note: this way you know who playing.)

You see (sky)Link frieand and decide to help out. He told you to take it to an old lady.(It hard as fuck to type and play the game at the same time you know.)

Sonic gave it to the old lady and she started to thank you and insult your frieand abit.. Sonic then stated to throw vaced around and pissing off the old lady.

"Sonic, please don't get my son in trouble." Link said.

"But It fun." Sonic said.

"Keepdoing it and you die." Samus said casually and look at him with an smile. Sonic went to fledge and got money as thanks. He decide not to die.

He then went out side and saw were Sky link live. Everyone was at awe at the place. Sonic move a little and was call by an nice guy. He told you how to lock on some thing and ask you to do it. He then tell you how to get to him. By running up crates and auto-jump from an edge to get to him.

"That nice. He helping us." Fox said.

Everyone nod their head.

Sonic then started to talk to him and was ytask to get Zelda father pet cat. You do it and got the cat.

"Aww. It adorble." Everone said.

Sonic had link dash to the goddess statue, not before saving it on an bird statue. You find (sky)link watching Zelda playing an harp and singing. You guys started to talk and you said 'uh..' which cause her to look at her cloth a little. Zelda dad came in and told (sky) link luck and abit about the cereomy. But Zelda example (sky )Link lazness. She also said he won't control his loft wing.

"Okay, you can't control an animal. It about trust. You both must have faith in the other to pull their part." Link said.

"Um. Link, no here but us." Marth said. Which cause link to blush.

But the father calm her down anexample what the countest about. And a little of their history. And started talking about (sky)Link loft wing being the rares one out of them all. And started example link connected to the bird and his recklessness. (Sky)Link look at the sky and notice something is wrong. Zelda then drag him to an jumping edge. Link try to tell her he couldn't feel his loft wing. But she didn't listen and push him off.

"YOU BITCH." Samusscream. Everyone agree. But they watch as she notice (sky) link wasn't lying and went to save him. And landed hard on the land and aplozed. The headmaster told you to look for your loft wing. Sonic save the game again and gave the controller to Fox. He took it and started to play.

But before fox can play. Four shiny light came and went leaving. Everyone gasp as they saw it was.

An cliff hanger. Yep. Just did that. Any way every character that play the game has it own chaperter. So no worry. Anyway see ya.


End file.
